


Trowa's Gift

by Deathangelgw



Series: A Gundam Wing Advent [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Trowa gets the perfect gift for Catherine.





	

Title: A Gundam Wing Advent pt. 3/24: Trowa’s Gift.

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Warnings: AU, very slight OOC, sap, fluff.

Pairings: none

Rating: G

Note: This is done, amazingly, with a raging head cold. I couldn’t think of what I wanted, and then I got it during my nap. *sniffles and blows nose loudly* Hope you like and please Review!

 

 

Catherine smiled softly as she stirred the vegetables she was cooking for dinner. She looked up as she heard the door open and smiled again. “Get everything done, Trowa?” she asked as she put the vegetables in with the rice she had cooked up.

 

Smiling slightly back, Trowa nodded. “Yes, Cathy, I did,” he replied as he put the set of knives down onto the table. He was going to sharpen them after dinner for her and their act. He walked over and sniffed at the food that was cooking. “Almost ready?” he asked as she playfully swatted at him.

 

“Yeup, so go and get cleaned up,” she ordered with a grin. He nodded and got ready, then came out and ate with her.

 

After dinner, they both sat doing projects. Catherine was crocheting a sweater for Mariemaia while Trowa sharpened her dagger set. They did this with little talking, comfortable with just being together. That is why it was startling when Trowa suddenly asked, “Cathy…do you regret not having something while in the circus?”

 

Cathy looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean, Trowa?” she asked as she put down her crocheting.

 

Trowa frowned slightly as he thought. “Do you…have a dream that you can’t have while here?” he finally elaborated as he finished the last dagger and put it back into the special pouch.

 

She blinked, then looked down at her project. “Well…mainly I’m happy…but I do wish I had a garden or a greenhouse where I could grow plants anytime. Being in the circus doesn’t exactly allow that. Though…I guess I could do that now since we aren’t really going to be moving anymore,” she responded thoughtfully, almost wistfully.

 

Trowa didn’t say anything more as he went to do another project before heading for bed.

 

The next few days, Catherine was confused to see less and less of Trowa. After every show, he would vanish on some project he was doing. He wouldn’t say what he was doing, but then strange calls started coming in, all for Trowa. She never found out what was said, but she began to wonder if he would be home for Christmas as the holiday approached.

 

Finally, Christmas came and a joyful time it was. Catherine was so happy that Trowa didn’t have to fight this Christmas that she outdid herself for the feast. Everyone in the circus was pleased and they all enjoyed sharing the time together.

 

Later that night though, Trowa came to Catherine with a soft smile. “Come with me…I have one more present for you,” he murmured as he handed her jacket over. She blinked in surprise, but said nothing as she followed him out obediently. They walked for a while, going into an area that was slightly run down, but still habituated and came to a seemingly abandoned warehouse.

 

Catherine looked at Trowa in confusion, but he just smiled at her and led the way in. He flipped on a light when they were inside and she gasped in shock. All of the tiles on the ceiling were solar panels that reflected warm light down. Sprinklers misted the area with warm water, trailing on the exotic plants all around them.

 

The plants themselves were what brought tears to her eyes. Everything from ferns to orchids, hibiscus to vines filled the room, giving the room a peculiar mixture of scents. Trowa smiled as he led her to the potting bed which was covered in grade A soil and boxes of seeds. There was a pillar next to it with a terminal in it. He punched in a code and a guide to plants and their growth appeared. It would tell her whatever tips she needed to raise her plants to the best they could be.

 

Catherine felt tears roll down her face as she looked around, touching a leaf here, a flower bud there. She stopped and looked at Trowa, who was watching her with a soft smile. “How?” she asked in amazement.

 

His smile widened slightly as he leaned against the soil bed. “Well, I talked to Quatre and he helped hook me up with technicians and such and he also helped me get the plants. I was able to do the rest easily,” he explained with a shrug. He looked up at her. “Like?”

 

She sobbed and ran to him, hugging him tightly. “Yes you idiot I love it!! Thank you!” It was the best Christmas gift anyone had given her.

 

OWARI

 


End file.
